Good idea
by SherlocksDoctor
Summary: Danny has a good idea and it leads to some world changing revelations for Vlad.


Vlad was making himself comfortable on his old college 'friends' couch. This time his home was actually being renovated and it wasn't just some sham made up so he could steal some of Jack and Maddie's technology. He figured that he would stay with his beloved Maddie for the next two days. At first she seemed a little... hesitant, but she would come around sooner or later. In the meantime, the cheese grater, Jack was all too happy to let his 'best friend' stay over. Claiming that it would be just like the sleepovers they had in when they were in high school, which mostly consisted of Jack and him watching cartoons until Jack fell asleep clutching his stuffed bear. Hopefully he wouldn't end up doing that again this late in his life.

"Madeline, where's dear Daniel?" Maddie was going to pretend she didn't see that predatory grin on Vlad's face. Looking over is distaste, Maddie was about to answer but Jack's impulsive nature kicked in.

"Oh, Danny? He and his little friends went down into the lab just a few minutes before you arrived." Jack seemed pleased with himself that he knew the answer. Maddie seemed to visibly brighten as an idea to get Vlad away from her sprung into her mind.

"Why don't you go down and see Danny? It might not seem like it but," Maddie bit back a frown as she completed her sentence.

"He really does like you visiting. Why just last week I heard him talking about you to his friends," Vlad gave Maddie a charming smile,

"You really do come up with great ideas Maddie, I'll just go say hello to Daniel." Vlad stood up and began walking to the basement door. He opened the door, but before he could begin walking downstairs. The millionaire heard a strange conversation.

"Danny this isn't a good idea. You remember what happened last time!" Sam's worried voice traveled up the stairs.

"Well it's not like some Technus is going to attack this time." Danny defended,

"I just need a break from all this fighting." Vlad continued his way down the short flight of stairs. When he reached the bottom a large flash of light enveloped the room. Vlad threw his arms in front of his eyes. When the light was gone he removed them, and what was in place of the light made him check his eyes, he couldn't be seeing this right. Next to a giant hoop that looked like someone stole it out of a quidditch pitch, was Danny..and another Danny? One of the Dannys had a red hat and messy black hair, and a plaid shirt. The other was in ghost form and had a bed sheet tied around his neck.

"What in the name of Swedish cheese is going on here!?" Vlad exclaimed. Four pairs of eyes shot up and looked over at him in shock.

"Dude, nice to see ya' V-man, what are you doing here?" human Danny shouted, running over and hugging Vlad. Vlad went stiff, was Danny pulling another trick like in his Colorado resort?

"Danny, what are you doing?" Sam and Tucker shouted in unison. Fun-Danny looked up in confusion,

"Oh yeah, it's just when both me and hero-man over there are in the same body that we hate Vlad. I'm too lazy to hate and super-Danny is too obsessed with ghost-fighting to even bother fighting the fruit loop." Sam didn't look like she was buying it.

"Super-hero Danny! You have to help him, Vlad's got something up his sleeve I know it!" She yelled at the bed sheet covered ghost. Ghost-Danny shook his head.

"All I see is a kid who wants to spend time with his god-father." Sam, tucker and Vlad all look up.

"God-father?"

"What you mean all this time and you didn't know?" Fun-Danny asked, Vlad was too shocked.

"You mean...All this time, I've been chasing after making you my son when all along I was your god-father. Jack and Maddie made me, your god-father?" Both Dannys nodded

"They made you Jazz's god-father also." Vlad's face tensed and a crease formed on his forehead.

"You kid's have fun." He began in a distant voice, his voice cracked a little on the end.

"I need to talk to Jack and Maddie. I've done something terrible, I've thought terrible thoughts for the last 20 years and I just need to talk to them." the beginnings of something began swirling in Vlad's mind. Vlad for the first time in 20 years, felt guilty, and he had no idea what to do about it.


End file.
